An ARC Camping Trip
by Fates-Broken-Wings
Summary: It all started out as just a fun camping trip in Lester's garden then an unexpected incursion occurs.
1. Connor's genius plan

**Title:** An Arc Camping Trip  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Primeval  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Conby, Jecker, Memily **Rating:** K  
><strong>Summary:It all started out as just a fun camping trip in Lester's garden then an unexpected incursion occurs.<strong>

**Authors Note- i apologise in advance for crappyness ¬¬ but this is my first ever fancfiction story, so i hope you all like it.**

**~Fates-Broken-Wings. xoxox**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was the Arc teams day off and they all were quite bored with no creatures to chase, they kind of missed it in a way, as days off made them feel..well.. normal.<strong>_

**"I have an idea!" Connor shouted almost falling off Matt's sofa in excitement**

**"enlighten us.." Matt smiled**

**"We could all go Camping!" he blurted.**

**"Camping?" Becker raised an eyebrow**

**"Where?" Abby looked at him puzzled**

**"Lester's garden, and since he's not back for a few days we could break into his house for the loo, food and tele!" Connor smiled as though he was proud of his idea**

**"well if thats the case, why camp if we can just squat in Lester's house?" Emily smirked.**

**"what would be the fun in that? outside is much better." he glared at Emily as she shot down his idea.**

**"fine. let's do this." Abby gave an evil grin to everyone in Matt's flat as she rubbed her hands together evily.**

_**They drove to Jess's place first to get Connor's massive, 8 man tent and of course their stuff for the night, then they drove to Becker's apartment to grab his stuff and of course he could'nt forget his gun just in case then they were all on their way to Lester's house.**_

_**They creeped up and Connor climbed over his fence while the other's just stood there and watched.**_

_**"**_**Connor?" Abby bit her lip**

**"yeah?" he looked back at everyone smirking at him as he dangle on Lester's gate**

**"It's open." she smiled as she pushed it open and everyone walked through**

**"Oh!" he flashed an innocent smile as he just dangled there until everyone had walked through**

_**As Connor caught up with them, Becker and Matt had allready started laying down the groundsheet of the tent and Abby, Emily and Jess just sat on the lush, soft green grass watching them.**_

**"you okay?" Abby asked a very worried looking Jess.**

**"im fine." she replied**

**"you're not! i can tell.. are you worried about Lester coming home early and catching us?" Abby smiled**

**"something like that, i mean what would he say if he found us just casually Camping in his back garden? and Connor raiding his fridge?" she looked at Abby with worry in her eyes**

**"Don't worry Jess." Abby wrapped an arm round Jess and smiled "we've done worse!"**

_**Jess sat there for a second realiseing what she meant and quickly flashed a smile of reasurance, the boys had almost put the tent up except, they had lay it out and everything but they could'nt make it pop up like it was supposed to.**_

**"I'm telling you, thats supposed to go there!" Matt argued with Becker over which string went where, in his exstremly Irish accent**

**"well im telling you, that it's not!" Becker glared at him from the other side of the tent**

**Matt scowled at hiim for a second. "Where's the instructions?"**

_**They all immediatly stared at Connor, who was faffing around with his bag of essentials when he suddenly realised everyone was stareing at him.**_

**"What?" he innocently smiled**

**"Instructions, where are they?" Matt asked**

**"how am i supposed to know?" he raised an eyebrow**

**"It's you're tent!" Becker smirked**

**"And?" he stared **

**"you should have the instructions!" Matt gave him an unammoused look**

**"i think i lost them" Connor sighed**

**"Great!" Abby sarcastically sighed and lay back on the grass**

**"Give it here!" Emily rolled her eyes fed up of it all, she kicked the half up side of the tent and it rose**

**"Quick, put the pegs in" Becker yelled and they all put a peg in each.**

_**Matt still with his jaw dropped in shock, walked over to emily and put an arm round her and everyone grabbed their stuff and clambered in, grabbing a spot and arrangeing their stuff around in the tent.**_

**"how did you.. how did you know how to put the tent up?" Matt smirked**

**"I did'nt, i just got fed up and kicked it." She smiled and leaned into his shoulder**

**"Your' remarkable, you know that?" he grinned as he held the tent entrance up for Emily to enter.**

_**As Emily climbed in she saw they all had allready chosen their spot on the soft floor of the tent, Abby and Connor were sitting side by side, at the back of the tent, Connor's arm was around Abby's shoulder, Becker and Jess were snuggled up in the corner next to Abby and Connor also with his arm around Jess.**_

**"and when did this happen?" Emily smiled at Becker and Jess**

**"awwwh" Abby smirked as she looked over at them "what the?" Connor sighed in shock**

**"nothings going on, she just felt a little chilly!" Becker reasured everyone**

**"Yeah.. thats what sleeping bags are for, mate." Connor Winked, only for Becker to slap him round the head.**

**"oooh! is the big tough soldier boy getting all shy?" Connor teased while the rest just laughed, includeing Jess**

**"Shutup Temple!" he glared as he let out a small laugh himself**

_**After sitting there for what seemed like hours talking, they were getting rather bored, and a restless Arc team was'nt good, it mostly meant trouble, well in Connor's case.**_

_**"**_**Hey Temple!" Becker called**

**"Yo!" he responded**

**"how about you go break into Lester's place and steal me a couple of those cookies he's been hiding!" Becker urged him**

**"Cookies?" Connor asked with eyebrows raised**

**"i stole a couple from his office once, and i got addicted to them so he's gotta be hiding some in his house somewhere." he replied as he nudged Connor out of the tent**

**"i did'nt think you were a cookie type of guy" Abby grinned**

**"of course i am, even soldiers have their guilty pleasures!" he sighed, rubbing Jess's shoulder and looking out of the tent at Connor who was climbing through a window.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please reveiw,<strong>

**im debateing whether or not i should continue, opinions please.**

**next chapter coming soon. if you want.**


	2. Cookies with a chance of Danny!

**"Ouch!" Connor sighed under his breath as he climbed through the bottom window and landed in the sink, "the things i do for Action Man!" he smirked to himself.**

**"Hmm, Cookies where are you?" he sang as he looked through countless number of cupboards.**

**"Connor? Connor?" a voice whispered through the letterbox which startled a nosey Connor**

**"Bail Out!" he shouted as he dived under a table, because he thought Lester's wife was onto him**

**"No Connor, it's me.. Becker!" Becker grinned through the window "now let me in, i need thoses cookies" he now showed a serious look on his face which Connor could'nt disobey, so opened the door.**

_**'How can someone like him, be so obsessed with cookies?' Connor mused as he rubbed his chin with his finger as though he was strokeing his invisible beard**_

**"what are you doing Temple?" Becker raised an eyebrow as Connor came out of his Trance.**

**"let's split up and search the whole house ?" Connor grinned**

**"Okaay!" Becker smiled as they split up**

_**Back at the tent, they were all rather amused at the fact Action man had a secret obsession over cookies, and that they were probably going to make his life a misery from now on, and they also now can blackmail him.. with cookies.**_

_**"**_**Matt?" Abby asked with a smirk**

**"Yeah?" he replied**

**"are you thinking of ways to torture Becker with cookies?" she mused**

**"yeah!" Matt winked as they all started to laugh**

_**Back in the house they had searched from top to bottom and still Becker was not satisfied.**_

_**"we have to search again." Becker paced**_

_**"we've searched the whole house, why dont you just go to CK's down the road?" Connor patted his shoulder when their was a loud crunching noise coming from under the sink**_

_**"Cookies?" Beckers eye's widened at the thought**_

_**"we open it in 3.. 2...1" they yank it open and find a familiar face.**_

_**"Danny!" they both gasped in shock**_

_**"my Cookies thankyou!" Becker yanked the jumbo box off him and gave him the evil eye**_

_**"you knew about Lester's stash too?" Danny mused**_

_**"yep!" Becker replied in delight**_

_**"anyway who care about cookies? how did you come back? and why did you not return to the ARC?" Connor rubbed the back of his neck**_

_**"who cares? i'll tell you who cares, Cookies are like God to me and Becker!" Danny smirked**_

_**"But.." Connor sighed as he got cut off by Danny**_

_**"no buts, its against our religion and secondly i've been staying here for weeks and noone found out" Danny smiled as he got out of the cupboard.**_

_**"Oh, through an Anomaly?" Connor stupidly asked**_

_**"of course! how do you think i'd get back? fly a plane from the Pliocene back to the 21st century?" Danny sarcastically replied**_

_**"Lester's not gonna be happy with you!" Becker scoffed**_

_**"why?" Danny raised a brow**_

_**"you used sarcasm in his house, it's like against the law, he's the only one allowed to use sarcasm" Becker smirked**_

_**"ahh, good old Lester" Danny grinned then put on a serious face "but tough!" **_

_**"wanna camp with us? and then we'll work out everything tomorrow!" Connor gestured towards the tent**_

_**"sounds good to me" Danny turned and walked toward the tent followed by a very shocked Connor and a greedy, cookie stealing Becker.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HaHa oooh, what a bit of a cliffhanger.<strong>_

_**whats Abby,Matt,Emily and Jess going to say when they see Danny randomly walk in :L **_

_**More soon xoxoxox**_


	3. Allnighter!

**_the group left in the tent where talking about possible blackmail idea's for Becker when unexpectantly Danny crawls through followed by Connor and Becker eating a box of jumbo cookies._**

**"Danny?" Abby's jaw dropped**

**"Abby!" Danny smiled**

**"How?, where?, when?" she stuttered**

**"Anomaly, Lester's cupboard and about a week ago!" he backchatted with a sly smirk**

_**After what seemed like hours ex**__**plaining, Danny burgled Connor's spare sleeping bag and sat next to Jess.**_

_**"**_**why don't we play a game?" Matt said with a big grin**

**"Like what?" Emily replied looking anxious**

**"Truth Or Dare?" Matt smiled.**

**"Ohh i love this game!" Emily cheered**

**"you played this in the 1900's?" Matt looked shocked**

**"no, but me, Abby and jess played it once!" she smiled**

**"did you now?" Matt raised an eyebrow at a very sheepish looking Abby**

**"Allnighter?" Danny asked as he looked around the tent**

**"yep!" they all replied at the same time**

**"great" Danny lay back with his hands behind head**

**"whats an Allnighter?" Emily asked**

**"it's where you stay up a whole night or so without sleep." Matt put an arm around her**

**"okay then im in." she leaned into his shoulder with a smile**

**"right, whos going first in truth or dare?" Becker glance around everyone**

**"i will!" Danny raised a hand with a grin**

**"Truth or Dare, Quinn?" Becker had a really evil grin**

**"Dare" he replied with a fearless look in his eyes**

_**'Oh, Dear, God. why did i just say that, ohwell its supposed to be fun isnt it' **_**Danny thought to himself before they came up with a dare for him.**

**"Okay, i dare you to kiss Jess" Connor bit back and smile as he crossed his arms "on the lips"**

**"What?" Becker asked surprised**

**"well you said there was nothing going on, so why would you be bothered" Connor smirked at him**

**"fair enough" Becker sat back**

**"urmm okay" and as he was dared he kissed Jess on the lips**

**"there, so who's next?" and they all stared at Matt**

**"Truth or Dare Matt?" Abby asked**

**"Truth" he replied**

**"i had a brilliant dare ready, you ruined it." Abby scowled **

**"unlucky." Matt laughed**

**"okay so is it true your in love with Emily?" Becker asked**

**"yeah!" he smiled and with that she turned around and kissed him, as they broke the kiss for air everyone just sat and stared**

**"well.. that was something" Danny smirked**

**"who's next?" Matt asked**

**"me?" Becker sighed**

**"allright, truth or dare?" Danny asked**

**"dare" he replied with a worried look**

**"i dare you to make out with Jess" Danny mused**

**"what? No!" he replied**

**"Do it, Do it, Do it" they all chanted**

**"fine" he rolled his eyes and did as they dared him**

_**Jess sighed as he turned to her and tangles her fingers in his 'lovely' hair and he held on tightly to her waist as the kiss deepened his hands started to explor up her pyjama top, and her's went to his chest when Danny slapped Beckers hand back down to her waist she continued to explore**_

_**"**_**now let him try to wiggle his way out of 'oh i dont like Jess more than a friend'" Connor grinned as everyone watched**

**"Okay, Okay thats enough, you were only dared to make out with her." Danny grinned as he pushed Becker from ontop of Jess**

**"sorry, got a bit carried away there" Becker rubbed the back of his neck**

**"we noticed." Matt laughed as Jess sat there breathless and blushed**

_**One by One they fell asleep except Danny and Becker who couldnt sleep and had a man to man talk.**_

**"so much for an allnighter aye?" Danny mused as he looked at everyone sleeping**

**"yeah." he replied in a slightly husky voice**

**"you really like her dont you soldier boy?" Danny asked as he watched Becker lovingly watch her as she slept**

**"yeah," he sighed as he blushed a little**

_**Danny and Becker where just dozeing when the noise of a stick snapping from under an creature's foot startled them**_

_**"Whats was that?" Danny asked **_


	4. Madagasgar?

**"i don't know!" Becker replied looking wideyed as they both looked behind them, there stood a silhouette of a human that they could just make out through the sides of the tent.**

**"acctually its not what anymore, it's who!" Danny whispered **

**"oh no." Becker sighed as the figure walked around the side of the tent towards the entrance and started unzipping it.**

**"hide!" ****Danny shouted ****as him and Becker grabbed two suits from the middle of the tent and threw them over their heads, bareing in mind everyone could still see their feet. as Becker pulled the disguise over his head the long sleeve hit sleeping Jess in the face and she mumbled "Becker, get your penis out of my face!" she then opened her eyes slightly and sighed "oh its a sleeve!" then went back to sleep.**

**"what was she dreaming about?" Danny mused from behind a suit.**

**"CONNOR!" the figure shouted as it grabbed the two suits off of Danny and Becker, "those are my suits thankyou, and very exspensive ones!" the figure grumbled as Connor awoke**

**"Lester?" Connor stuttered**

**"what are you lot doing here?" he bellowed as everyone awoke**

**"i think in scientific terms, we call it camping!" Danny smirked**

**"don't be cocky with me Quinn!" Lester's eyes narrowed **

**"we were guarding your place while you were gone! werent we guys?" Connor smiled innocently**

**"yep!" Abby grinned**

**"very well then" Lester frowned his usual face**

**"what you doing back so early?" Jess asked as he wasnt due back for another 4 days**

**"the wife was annoying me, so i left her in new york" he growled**

**"lovely!" Danny grinned "wanna camp with us?" **

**"i suppose so, but move it into my jumbo shed so the neibours dont start gossiping." Lester replied**

_**After 45 minutes of turning and squishing it in they all settled for the night but what was to happen in the morning was unplanned for.**_

**"im going for a waz!" Danny announced as he awoke and Becker was yawning**

**"Okay be quick Quinn, i need to go to" He smirked**

_**As he walked outside they werent where they were before, they where still in the shed yeah, but also inside a large wooden crate with some black print on the walls saying 'Shipping to Madagascar'**_

_**"Well guys, looks like we are going on another adventure!" Danny Popped his head back in and the others came out to see what he was on about**_

_**"that bloody woman!" Lester glared as everyone else laughed.**_

_**THE END!.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looks like Lesters wife has shipped them to Madagasgar haha :')<strong>_


End file.
